


A Fake Crush On Her Crush's Crush

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Children, Haruno Sakura-centric, Lesbian Haruno Sakura, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Little Sakura thought the best way to get her crush's attention was to pretend to have a crush on the same guy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Fake Crush On Her Crush's Crush

Ino hadn't spoken to Sakura for at least a week now, the blonde barely even spared a glance, let alone one of her pretty smiles. Sakura felt her heart breaking everytime she was ignored by the girl. She had asked one of the other girls why Ino was ignoring her and the answer was perhaps the worse case scenario.

"She's not purposely ignoring you Sakura-Chan, she's just got a crush on Sasuke-Kun, so she's spending all her energy on him!" 

This was bad. Who does Sasuke think he is? Stealing her crush, now she had been told she saw everything and his treatment of Ino angered her so much.

Ino had tried to give Sasuke a hand made bento, it looked delicious with little octopus sausages and vegetables in the shape of a heart, but, instead of sincerely thanking the time and effort Ino had put into the bento he had just glared at her and told her to leave him alone.

How dare he! 

Sakura felt a righteous amount of anger and had immediately went to cheer up the blonde, however Ino hadn't looked heartbroken, she looked determined, declaring that love will never be easy, that you'll have to fight for it sometimes. She then pushed Sakura away, muttering plans to grab the boys attention.

Sakura needed a plan, she couldn't have Ino ignore her forever, she needed to find someway to gain her attention but the only thing she paid attention to was Sasuke.

Huh, maybe she could use Sasuke as a way to have Ino's attention on her instead.

If she became Ino's rival for love, Ino would put all that determination and focus on her instead of Sasuke, maybe along the way Ino will gain feelings for her, one of those love-hate relationships that Sakura's mother loved to read about! 

Maybe this could work!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dust bunny piece, just to throw out some ideas that have been fogging up my mind for a while now.  
> I promise I'll do another chapter of The Senju Inn & Eyes Of The Beholder soon 🙏 and thank you for the feedback on both of those stories :)  
> As always, criticism is welcome, however, please note this was just a quick piece (barely 10 minutes) and it's definitely not my best work 😓 I hope you enjoyed it despite that though! ♡  
> Have a nice day & stay safe! ❤


End file.
